Insecure Bathing Suit
by MaccaBea
Summary: Madalyn seems to be too anxious to wear the two piece bathing suit & dislikes her look in it, but woops, Ringo talked her into doing it, And How could she say no to him? Oh well. Madalyn/Ringo. Not ATU


Madalyn stared at her frame in the mirror, frowning deeply. She got her finger to poke at her belly in which she called fat. He sucked in her bottom lip.

'Ugh, Oh god. I'm a fat beast' She mumbled to herself.

How had the boys talked her into wearing such?

Usually she would have gone for the one piece but Ringo had to talk to you into the two piece.

Damn blimey, he was lucky he was cute.

Madalyn then applied sunscreen and pulled up her hair in the way she liked, letting the comb flying through her thick strands of hair before she pulled it up all the way.

She then leaned against the bathroom counter, poking her lips out in front of the mirror.

"Nah, Naaahh" She made a face, trying to find ways to laugh or smile correctly so she wouldn't look stupid.

She then frowned at her attempts, seeming to fail at her insecure ways.

Knock, Knock, Knockity Knock.

She eyed the door, "Oi, Maddy, Doll, I have ta get me shorts"

George's voice rang out as Madalyn eyed his shorts near her.

"Oh, Eh, Okay Dokey" she said in a light voice, puckering her lips as she opened the door for him.

George blinked eyeing her with a slight blush.

Thus making her blush.

"Eh, Sorry" she mumbled, walking past as she grabbed the towel that hung on the door and skitted past the tall male.

She had walked quickly to the kitchen, long towel wrapped around her hour glass frame.

She bit her bottom lip, looking around as her eyes caught glimpse of bottle of coke. It seemed to be just taken out, seeing cold droplets of water on the side.

She looked around and smirked, grabbing the bottle as her long fingers caressed the cold glass.

She took a quick swig, glanced around once more, another swig.

"Hehe," She giggled, then placed the bottle down.

Right when she was going to walk to the glass sliding door to the pool area, which was like five feet away, she heard a voice.

"Tisk, Tisk"

Madalyn poked her lips out, hunching her shoulder's.

Well Oops.

It was John.

Never steal John's coke.

"Uhm.." She turned around, towel still draped against herself.

"Did ya just take a sip fr-"

"LOLNOPE" She made a face, lips in a straight line with a giggle expression trying to hide, as she turned quickly, sliding the door open and quickly ran outside near the pool.

She heard his voice ring out in a holler with a couple laughs followed.

Madalyn stopped her running, the slow slap of her skin against the ground only thing heard besides birds and the water vibrating at the side shooters.

"Hehe" She gave a smirk, running to the side of the pool to a chair, sitting on it.

She found another towel and unfolded it, wrapping it over her head.

She chuckled aloud, laying back along the beach chair.

**xxx**

Back in the house, John stood in the doorway of glass door, smirking as he glanced at the goofball of a girl, Madalyn.

"Ye got one crazy girl, Lad. I'm not surprised ya got her, the two of ya seem so alike."

"Ya callin' me cute, John?" he smirked, tugging his small swimming trunks up his small frame.

John tugged his lips into a smirk, rolling his eyes.

Ringo shook his head, then nodded, "She's something. Almost immature, but serious at the same time." Ringo blinked, tilting his head.

John nodded in return.

"Hello, Boys" Paul came up behind the other's, getting a laugh out of both at the other's words.

Paul snickered, "What we lookin' at?" Paul poked his head between both of their shoulders.

"You guys know i can hear you right?" Madalyn mumbled loudly.

"Voices can travel over water! This I know because I lived on a State Park!"

"We know, you never hush about it" John mumbles, making her cross her arms and huff in a pout.

"Well, I find it cool. I always wanted to live somewhere cozy like that" Paul said, laughing.

There was pause in all three of the boys, until you could hear the slap of a flip flops running from inside.

It grew louder, "Agh!" George stumbled, running into Paul pushing him through John and Ringo's shoulders as both Paul & George fell down.

Fortunate for them, there were pool toys. Well about 3 but they still didn't get injured, thankfully.

John rose a brow, "Ya alright there, George? Paul?"

George grumbled, rubbing his head as you could tell there was something odd on his eyes and wrapped around his head to pull his hair in a weird way.

"Are you wearing goggles?" Madalyn called out, the towel that was on her head to the side as she leaned forward from sitting on the chair sideways.

"Aye..Ow.." George, answering for both of the questions.

"Well damn, George. Please put those on when you're near the pool!" Paul made a bland distasteful look as he struggled to get up.

George mimicked the other in a murmured way, Paul glaring.

The whole group laugh except Paul, who just got up and stormed off to get a coke.

**xxx**

Splash.

Slap.

Woo.

Madalyn sat back on the chair, watching the other's have fun. She just poked her lips out, hiding her whole body under the umbrella. She moved the fan on the stand so that it faced her more. She tugged on the towel so it was still along her, but not too much so she wasn't hot.

She laid back, grumbling.

'Why'd I have to be so plump?' She thought, frowning.

"Maddy?" A voice rang out, making Madalyn jerk, sitting up.

"Ya gunna join? I wanna see ya in that bathing suit" he winked, her face turning a red if it was possible for the slow red of hotness that was already there.

"Eh...I'm too fat, so nah" She shook her head, biting into her bottom lip.

"Wha- Ya not fat! Who's tellin' ya this?" he frowned, sitting next to her. He carefully looked at her.

"..Meh..People" he poked her lips out, which she did this a lot. Her mouth then sucked her bottom lip.

Ringo never noticed this, but her small habit was kinda adorable.

"People? Just people?"

She nodded.

"Who cares what people thi-"

"I do" she looked at him seriously, crossing her arms.

Ringo rose a brow, putting his hands out in defense.

"Woah, okay. Ehe," His smile weakened.

She smiled lightly, poking his nose.

"Hehe, I just don't like ho-"

"I do" it was as if he copied her move, leaning to place a small kiss along her lips.

She blinked, freezing slightly. She then eased, kissing softly back.

Ringo pulled back, "Now, c'mon, Show off your self" he growled, placing a small kiss at her cheek.

"...Nhhhgggg uuughhhhh" she had a whiney tone, seeing Ringo's 'Are-You-Serious' cute like look that made her smile wider.

"...Fiinnneee, but only for you."

Ringo chuckled, patting her head as he stood, "Now lose the towel."

She hesitated, glancing down at herself, then sighed as he let the towel slip off.

She stood near him, both seeming to be the same height.

Ringo eyed her, "Now see, was that so bad?"

"..Yeah, Now I'm embarrassed." She whined.

Ringo rolled his eyes, pinching her nose playfully as he walked off.

Madalyn hesitated, seeing Ringo standing at the edge of the pool now.

"Ohohoho," she whispered to herself.

She crept up behind him, "Gotcha!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed both him and her in.

There was a yelp, followed by her giggle with a big splash.

George and Paul were on the edge of the pool side, giggling. Yeah, they made up.

But John was busy, above the other's heads, trying to spill some coke onto Paul's head to bother pay attention to the love-birds.

They had no idea what was to come next.


End file.
